Ban
This article is about the Scratch website blocking policies. For blocks on the Scratch Wiki, see Scratch Wiki:Blocking. A ban, also known as a block, is when the Scratch Team decides to disallow a user from accessing the Scratch Website. Bans are issued when users behave inappropriately, make disrespectful actions to others, flame, troll, bully, post links to commercial websites, non-commercial Wikia sites, or do anything generally considered 'bad' or against the Community Guidelines for a continuous amount of time. Bans on Scratch 2.0 On Scratch 2.0, when a user is banned, that ban applies to the entire site. This means that the banned user is forbidden from accessing any part of the site when logged in. In some cases (such as users creating multiple accounts getting around bans or sockpuppetry or block evasion), the Scratch Team may decide to ban based on IP address instead. This means that an entire network is forbidden from accessing the website. Bans on the Scratch Website do not apply on the Scratch Wiki. Usually before one is banned, the user has received alerts before. Bans on the Scratch Wiki : Main page: Scratch Wiki:Blocking Although the Scratch Wiki is an official Scratch project (note that this is not the actual Scratch wiki, this is a very old fan created wiki), bans on the Scratch Website do not apply on the Wiki. However, if a user is banned on the Scratch Website and continues his/her behavior on the Wiki, then he/she will be banned until unbanned from the main site. Because all users on the Wiki must request accounts and there are fairly high standards to receive one, rude behavior and vandalism are fairly rare. This means that bans are also fairly rare. However, some bans have occurred because of vandalism, and any user in the bureaucrat group can ban users on the Wiki. In addition, bans have occurred for other reasons that have nothing to do with bad behavior, including switching accounts among other reasons. The Wiki software used does not have the ability to delete users, so they are banned instead. The software refers to it as a "block". This only blocks the user from editing, as if they were not logged in, versus bans on the main site prevent the user from viewing pages. Bans on Scratch 1.4 This article or section documents a feature not included in the current version of Scratch (2.0). It is only useful from a historical perspective. Before Scratch 2.0, bans on the main Scratch website and the Scratch Forums were handled separately, so users were often only banned from the part of the website that they had broken the rules on. Scratch Website Bans on the Scratch Website usually occur when one shares inappropriate projects, harasses others, cheats to get onto the Front Page, putting up a link to a Wikia site about online learning or is disrespectful. Bans could only be made on the main website by the Scratch Team. User bans on the main website also applied on the forums. However, IP bans did not always apply on the forums. Scratch Forums Most bans here occurred when a user either often sparked flame wars or posted links to commercial websites. Bans here were rarer than on the Scratch website, as far fewer users used the forums than the main website, but could be equally bad. Both the Scratch Team and Community Moderators could ban users on the forums. Becoming unbanned When a user is banned, that user has to contact the appropriate administration (the Scratch Team on the main website and a Bureaucrat on the Wiki-again this is not the wiki, this is an old mostly abandoned wiki probably made by a fan) in order to become unbanned. Scratch Website On the Scratch Website, when a user is banned, he/she must contact the Scratch Team to explain what he/she did and promise that he/she will behave properly in the future. Upon receiving the message, the Scratch Team may decide either to set the ban to expire or take no action. If the ban is set to expire, it is usually set to 3.5 days the first time the user is banned, and double that time for each subsequent ban. If the Scratch Team decides to take no action, then they will respond with a message saying why the user will not be unbanned. In some cases, usually in a ban after another ban, the Scratch Team may suggest the user to take a break from Scratch and respond later. Scratch Wiki : Main page: Scratch_Wiki:Blocking#How_users_can_become_unblocked On the Scratch Wiki, because bans are so rare, there is not a standard procedure. In the cases of non-vandalism bans, there is usually no reason to unban the user. However, in the cases of vandalism or otherwise violating Wiki Guidelines, then the banned user must contact the Bureaucrat that banned him/her and ask to be unbanned. Again, this is not the Scratch wiki. Range Bans are either user-restricted or IP ranged: usually only a user is banned, but if they create more accounts and remain in trouble they can be IP banned. Account Bans Account bans are simply bans that prevent a certain account from access. Account bans are more common than IP bans, and are generally used if there is nothing to suggest the user will create other accounts to continue causing trouble. IP Bans IP bans are normally used when a user creates alternate accounts in order to get around an account ban. The IP ban prevents access on the network that has the banned IP, preventing the Scratcher from using a different account to continue their trouble. However, this does not stop the user since this can be evaded by using proxies or changing the IP address. Bugs have been reported that the IP ban can make users that are innocent to become unexpectedly banned. Sharing bans In addition to banning an IP access from accessing the website at all, the Scratch Team can prevent users on that network from sharing content, while still allowing them to log in. Controversy Some users complain about Scratch Team unfairly banning people. Although there are occasionally misunderstandings and mistakes made by Scratch Team, this is usually not the case. Sometimes, if a popular Scratcher is banned, Scratchers may create studios and projects asking for the Scratch Team to unblock them, These are usually deleted by the Scratch Team because this can be considered gossiping, since the Scratchers do not know the full story. Other times, the Scratcher themselves may use another account to get around their block. This usually results in an IP ban. Images Banned-mainsite.png|The Scratch Website ban message Banned on forums.png|The forum ban message on Scratch 1.x Wiki Block.png|The Wiki ban message. Network wide ban.png|The notification given when a user on a network banned from sharing content tries to share content Uh oh.jpg|The Account Creation window notifying that an account or more has been banned but accounts can be still created, cautioning about IP bans Placeholder ban page.png|Placeholder appeal page, which used to be linked at http://scratch.mit.edu/ban_appeal Response.png|The Scratch Website message after an appeal request Category:Billy Timers was very fake character! Category:Billy Timbers was voiced by sound effects instead of Ben Giroux human voice the whole time for doing to Teen Titans Go! To The Movies (July 27, 2018), The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Nov 19, 2004), Spiderman Into the Spider-verse (Dec 14, 2018) and more! Category:Billy Timbers is made out of paint fake CGI character, by slickaroo, not by Butch Hartman!!.. Category:Billy Timbers is a fake character!!